Mortal Kombat X: Kamp Krystal Lake
by John Viking
Summary: I got this inspiration from the ending to Mortal Kombat X where Jacqui Briggs gets a date at a poolside with Takeda. I thought it would be interesting to create a thriller/horror story involving Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin meeting the DLC fighter for Mortal Kombat X, Jason Voorheese himself. Please review and leave comments.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival at Krystal Lake

The sun was shining brightly through a cloudless sky. The ripples of the water reflected back the suns rays to give the water an especially illuminating glow of the surface. Birds chirped from the countless trees that bordered the shore line of the lake. The only human thing that disturbed this natural paradise was a large cabin that had used to own to the local camping center until the Cage family purchased it unknowingly a few weeks ago. The view was quite impressive from the main lobby, endless water and green trees. Brown fallen leaves crunched with rough dull pebbles at the shore. To anyone it seemed like a perfect getaway from a long war with the Nether Realm and Outworld. Especially for someone like Cassie Cage.

It had been about a month since Cassie Cage had taken down the fallen god Shinnok. The Earthrealm was keeping peace now and it was time to relax. After all, Jacqui Briggs, her long lifetime friend, had mentioned that she promised Takeda, the ninja son of Kenshi, that after it was all over they would have a poolside date with umbrella drinks. Cassie had entertained her friends by secretly purchasing the Kamp Krystal Lake's main cabin. "You wanted a pool. Jacqui? Hell I got us a fucking lake!" Cassie had told her friend when they left base in their truck. Jacqui, Takeda, and Kung Jin, the relative of the Mortal Kombat fighter Kung Lao of the White Lotus, gave Cassie no objections. A few days at a lake would do them some good.

"Tell me again Cassie, does your Father know you borrowed his card to rent this place?" Takeda was unsure of the moral aspect of how their sergeant had obtained enough money of her own to purchase such a place, let alone keep it a secret from her parents.

"Fuck if I know, soldier. All I know is we deserve this and to hell what anyone else says. We took down an empire and a god for God's sake, and you want to discuss the dilemma of this? Take some R & R Takeda, a little swim will do us some good. Besides, you and Jaqui have a date if I do recall. A promised date. So have fun, that's an order.

Takeda sat back in the leathery seat of the truck's back row seats. He wore a pair of khaki shorts, orange linen t-shirt, and black flip-flops rested on his feet. If he had the choice to, he would have worn his traditional ninja outfit, but Jacqui told him that he needed to relax. He gave a sigh, kissed her lips, and changed his attire.

The drive there was immensely long for Kung's taste. The truck felt cramped, and the scent of shower lotion and sunscreen became near unbearable for him. He sat beside Cassie in the front with a pair of jean shorts, white tank top that loosely covered his muscular torso. and some spare tennis shoes that he had purchased a few days prior to the trip. He leaned against the window, watching the trees zip by, the blue sky embedded between every space the leaves gave as the truck made its way forward. He already missed home. He missed the temple. But he was willing to see this lake and give some relaxation a try. Though if Cassie and Jacqui tried to get him drunk he would never go on another trip again. He shifted impatiently in his seat, groaning with the need to stretch his legs.

Jacqui was a buzz with excitement. She knew the grown up talk awaited her when she got home, but for now it was just her and the team. They had the drinks, the food, and all sorts of entertainment to last the trip. Plus she also had Takeda. Jacqui never forgot how he fought beside her against the corrupted souls of Liu Kang, Shao Lin, or the Princess Kitana while Cassie went to save her father and Raiden from Shinnok. The way they were bruised and bloody by the end and yet he still had enough courage to ensure a date from her. It wasn't a pool as she promised, but a lake was even better. More swimming space, less noise, and more places to be alone with him if they got the chance. Jacqui hadn't been to Kamp Krystal since Cassie and some highschool jocks had snuck her out from home for a weekend. Back then it was still a risk, reports had come from there that quite a number of campers had gone missing there. It had gotten so bad that she got grounded for a whole month when her father, Jackson Briggs, found out. A few days after her return, Jackson and Sonya Blade had gone to the camp to look into the disappearances. They never found anything, and thus the news reported to the public that the missing were drowned and lost to a current in the lake. Jacqui knew better now, the reports stopped years ago, not since 2009 had there been a missing report. Since then, campers still came to the camp to enjoy themselves. Some came for the sole purpose of trying to scare their friends with the "Horror of Kamp Krystal Lake". But it was all a hoax. Everyone who went there now all returned home safely. Jacqui reached a hand out to Takeda's, lacing her fingers with his while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! No making out you two. Not unless I'm participating." Cassie Cage blew a bubble from the gum in her mouth after making the jest at them, eying them through her hollywood sunglasses in the rearview mirror. The bubble of pink and now stale flavor popped with a gentle burst before receding back through her lips. Pressing a foot harder against the accelerator, the truck began to move up from thirty five miles an hour to forty. Cassie began to recognize the direction they were heading. "Almost there team. In around fifteen minutes we will be drinking the good stuff and up to our neck in fresh water, splashing Kung Jin until he gets mad enough to try and kill us," She said as she lightly hit her fist against Kung Jin's shoulder which was answered by a bored and uninterested groan. Keeping both hands on the steering wheel, Cassie lead the truck deeper into the woods. The trees began to grow closer together but the sight was no less beautiful or welcoming. After a moment of keeping at forty mph, she eyed a well worn building in the distance, sitting in a large clearing of grass and dirt.

"Here we are team. I call top bunk." Cassie was used to joking. Whether her team mates laughed or even enjoyed her jokes was beyond her giving a fuck. She was a Cage after all, she didn't care what other people thought. "Hey, Kung Jin, since Takeda and Jacqui are going to no doubt be breaking their bed on this trip, want to see how loud we can bang the headboard together?"

Kung Jin growled while the truck came to a stop a couple yards away from the cabin. He was tired of his sergeant pestering him. He unbuckled and shoved the door open hard before storming off inside. Cassie watched him go, feeling a bit guilty but nevertheless amused. She stepped out of the vehicle, grabbing straps of luggage and setting them down on the pebbled road for her teammates to pick up. Her shoes crunched against the pebbles as she tightened the arm straps of her backpack which rested on her back heavily.

"Alright lets move on in," Cassie called to the others as Takeda and Jacqui were grabbing their own materials. She went inside the doors as she popped another bubble from her chewing gum before spitting it out into the trash bin. The building itself was quite nice, checkered tile black and white floor with chairs and clean windows intertwining with oaken walls. Above hung half a dozen ceiling fans each equipped with four lightbulbs in their centers. To Cassie's left was a short hallway leading to a two hinged way door that lead to a large kitchen area composed of meat lockers, freezers, ovens, grills, and boilers. Past the main room sat a secondary room. This room was carpeted with green the shade of grass. The walls were a darker wood with a large walled window at the far back allowing a perfect scenic view of the woods. To her left and right of the second main room she saw signs indicating bedrooms and bathrooms down a rather lengthy hallway to many bedrooms. No doubt one was for females and the others were males, seeing as how this used to be a kids camp. Cassie couldn't help but smile, a sense of freedom washing over her. She entered the first bedroom down the woman's hallway, flipping her backpack luggage onto the top bunk. She leaped up, landing on the mattress of the top bed just before Jacqui entered the same room.

"Oh come on girl! We aren't kids, I know you want to bunk with Takeda. Not like I will be calling your dad on you."

Jacqui blushed and flung her backpack on the bottom bed before laying in it. Both girls had kicked off their shoes and laid silent for a while. They could hear the distant chirping of birds and the grasshoppers calling for mates in the grass.

"You shouldn't tease Kung Jin like that, Cass. You know how he feels."

"If he respected my leadership more in the field then maybe I wouldn't be so hard on him. I don't care who he loves, what he is into, or whatever. He knows I give tough love to my team. Hell you know that best of all, girl."

The sun had begun to set outside while Cassie lay in her bunk. Jacqui had already left to bunk with her new boyfriend. She was thinking about Kung Jin for a good while. This trip was meant to get them relaxed, not to tighten them up even more. _Perhaps I should apologize… I know he is going through a lot._ Cassie laid her mp3 player on her chest, kicking her feet up onto the wall while playing the music from her playlist as loud as she could. Her eyelids began to drift off into a deep sleep while the moon began to rise above the forest of the Kamp.

—

The pebbles crunched hard beneath his boots, heavy strides as though the weight of Atlas were bearing down on him with each step. Jason had heard the sound of tires and an engine approaching his woods, his hunting ground. He had been asleep for far too long, but now his mother was urging him to wake up.

"More interesting prey has come to you, Honey. Not the typical squabble sheep that you have killed for so long. These are wolves. Warriors to be exact. Mommy would be so very delighted if you killed them. Show them how strong you are, my boy. Show them what true fear is like."

Jason stomped forward through the woods. His hockey mask covered in old dirt and wear. His jacket keeping his decaying flesh warm beneath its weight. His mother was urging him on to kill. Kill. Kill.

"Kill for Mommy," Her voice echoed in his head. The voice of a decapitated head that bore her face, worms crawling out her mouth as maggots ate at her eyeballs. A spider crawled greedily along her rotted left cheek. It made him clench his machete tighter, the murder boiling in his undead soul.

"Kill for Mommy, Jason. And Happy Birthday."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**I deeply apologize for the delay of this. I have been busy and at times couldn't find full motivation to write this chapter. I am sorry it took so long. I will keep working at the others. Thank you for your patience.**

"INCOMING!"

Cassie's words echoed into the forest as she ran bare foot across the pebbled ground just before taking a high leap into the air, hugging her knees against her chest as her body landed in the cold deep water of the lake. Jacqui swam away from the splash as her best friend landed into the water, giggling softly as Cassie emerged from the water, stroking her short blonde hair back out of her face as she spat water out from her mouth with a smile on her face.

Jacqui dove under the water, grabbing her boyfriend by the ankles to pull him down with her. Cassie laughed as both Takeda and Jacqui submerged beneath the water. She turned her head to the lonely body of Kung Jin who was sitting by the shore, not paying much attention to his friends. He had his head rested on his knees as he hugged them towards himself, staring down at the rocks beneath him. Cassie's smile faded a bit, watching him. She swam towards him as her smile reformed on her lips while Takeda and Jacqui reemerged from under the water, laughing and hugging each other tight after their playful swim.

"Heads up soldier!"

Kung Jin lifted his head just as the splash of water crashed into him. It wasn't a big splash, but enough to drench his clothing and hair. He didn't move though, he just continued sitting there, acting like nothing had happened.

Cassie's smile finally faded and she sighed softly. She walked across the pebbles after exiting the water, sitting down beside him and giving him a little nudge with her elbow. Kung tilted a little from the nudge but still made no indication that he acknowledged her presence.

"Hey.. everything alright?" She asked softly, trying to sound sincere as to provoke an answer from him. She knew he didn't respect her leadership but she had hoped he saw her as a friend at least.

"I just feel that something is wrong. I feel out of place, or something does." He gave a sigh, shifting his gaze out at the forest coated with fog while Jacqui and Takeda splashed around in the lake in front of them. Cassie looked at him with concern. She put an arm around him, stroking his hair with her fingers.

"No one is out there, Kung, I promise you. No one is around for miles. Just us." She winked and kissed his cheek teasingly before walking back towards the water, letting her ankles break through the surface before diving back into the deeper end. Kung ignored them. He looked out at the fog that was drifting through the trees as the gentle breeze carried the pillow silently through the woods, almost painting an ominous and beautiful scape. He caught the swift glimpse of something moving through the fog before it disappeared out of sight. _A deer_ , he thought. _It had to be, it was brown._

Another splash of water hit him, breaking him out of the trance he was in. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before pulling off his shoes and socks and diving in after Cassie, who was the one responsible for splashing him again. He dragged her down beneath the water before they both resurfaced, the four of them laughing with delight at the needed shore leave they intended to use.

The sun had begun to set as the made their way back into the cabin. They left their wet shoes and socks outside to dry and placed their towels in a heap beside the door. Cassie headed into the kitchen, bringing out some drinks for her team. Takeda held Jacqui in his lap, their arms around each other while they kissed after a long moment in the lake, exhausted from the swim. Cassie sat beside Kung on the opposite couch. She smiled at her two teammates getting intimate. She didn't bother to stop them, with being in the military they had to keep it professional at times so a intimacy was required when one could find the time.

Cassie handed Kung a beer, leaning back against the mattress and sighed before taking a deep sip. Kung followed with a sip of his own, not enjoying the taste but he knew better than to refuse a drink from his superior officer. He could feel the buzz in his head already, knowing he was quite the lightweight from something strong. Cassie lifted her legs on top of his as she lay back on the couch, her barefeet brushing on the top of his knee. It made him slightly uncomfortable but he knew she would resist if he tried to move her off.

"First day down. Six more to go," She said before taking another sip from her drink. "I was thinking tomorrow we could see who can drink the most. I'm willing to have you drink shots off my stomach if you are." She laughed at that, her usual teasing of him. He had a slight suspicion that she actually found him attractive even if he didn't feel the same way. He smiled however, nodding his head before speaking against his bottle top.

"Only if you beat me in a sparring match, Cassie. If I win, you have to leave me alone all week." He knew that would be impossible for her, but he still set the bet down.

"You are on, Monk. I'm going to wipe the floor with your ass. No one messes with a Cage. You should know that." With that she used her foot to kick up and bring her leg around his neck, pulling him closer. She gave him a kiss, quick and hard but no more shocking to him until she used her foot to kick him back so he fell backwards off the other end of the couch.

He sat up, rubbing his head after recovering. Takeda and Jacqui had stopped making out and now looked at them. A moment's pause ensued before laughter burst out from all of them. Laughter that filled the cabin and into the night.

The fog did little to hinder his senses. Jason was still very much aware of where his prey was. The fog was something of his own design. His mother, who was long dead now, had brought him to the Netherrealm when she had first died. There she introduced him to a man named Quan Chi, a sorcerer who had invaded Earth Realm before. He taught him powers to help hunt down his prey, to strike terror in fear. He was to be his instrument to regain the world for Khan after their last subject, Freddy Krueger, fell to a mortal named Liu Kang. It did not matter to Jason. He attempted to kill Quan Chi all the same, and would have succeeded had he not been returned to Earth Realm before he could land a strike. The fog, a power bestowed on him by the sorcerer, concealed him, allowed him to hunt and seemingly appear and disappear at will. The earth beneath his feet screamed with the souls of men and women who died by wandering into it, meeting a fleshy end by the blade of his machete.

Four voices, two men and two women. Young. It angered Jason. He remembered the young woman who beheaded his mother as he lay drowning in the lake of Kamp Krystal. He saw her, breasts dangling out from her torn shirt, ripped pants from a near sexual encounter with a lover before his mother had killed him. The same sex driven flesh bags that allowed children to drown him and kill his mother. Now four young adults had herded into his playing field. He could smell their lust. The lust that killed him and his mother, yet allowed him to slaughter them like sheep in return. They were in the water, his water, and his grave. He tasted their sweat in the air. Yet he would wait. He savored the moment before a kill. He turned back to head deeper into the woods, waiting for sundown. Waiting for his birthday present.


	3. Chapter 3: The Foggy Day

Fog had settled over the Kamp the following morning through the evening. It had thunder stormed off and on through the humid day at the lake. Cassie and Jacqui were sitting on the couch, watching old box TV while Takeda and Jin meditated in their rooms. It wasn't a busy day, but quite the opposite for Cassie's team. The thunderstorms prevented them from another day in the water, and other than watching TV and warm up training to keep their skills honed, there wasn't much left for them to do other than wait out the overhead storm.

"If it rains for the entire weekend, I'm going to kill Raiden. He is the Thundergod of Earthrealm, can't he just have rain pour somewhere else?" Jacqui asked.

"I don't think Raiden has much control over the weather in that sense, Jacqui. Besides, the rain will help cool down the weather. And the four of us will take another dive into the lake tomorrow."

Jacqui looked at Cassie then nodded. She was surprised by Cassie's positive attitude towards the storm, for it was her idea to escape away from the military jobs for some down time to begin with. And they couldn't vacation forever.

Takeda walked into the lounge room, wearing a tanktop with cargo shorts and shoes. He wore a headband around his forehead with the sigil of his faction in the middle embroidered with golden thread. Jacqui caught his gaze and blew him a kiss, which he caught in an overdramatic way. He walked over to where their luggage was stacked aside and pulled out wrappings which he began to skillfully put around his palm and knuckles on each hand.

"Going to fight someone? Managed to finally convince Jin to a spar?" Cassie asked him.

"Rain or not, I need to practice. I'm stepping out for a while."

Jacqui stood from the couch and walked over to her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If you catch a cold, you're sleeping on the floor. Why can't you just practice with me?"

"Because I always feel bad if I hit you too hard, and we all know how our spars end. Don't worry, I won't be long. There are a few trees out there that are sworn enemies of Earthrealm. It is my duty to end them."

He laughed at the jest and Cassie and Jacqui joined in. Takeda gave Jacqui a kiss on her soft lips before pulling out from her embrace. He walked to the door, opening it and was welcomed with the loud sound of rain on rocks and wood. Jacqui saw his body dripping with rainwater as soon as he stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hope he gets back in time for our drinking tonight. I'm going to get so wasted and I don't want to be the only one," Cassie remarked.

"You look like your mom, but you are so much like your dad that it's scary, Cass," Jacqui replied.

"Comes with the DNA, girl."

"Wonder what Jin is up to,"

"Probably sleeping with his bow, I don't know."

"You know, you can be a little harsh towards him, Cass. Jin isn't a bad guy, why are you so strict towards him than you are with me or Takeda?"

"I just try to keep him in line. I haven't forgotten him moving without orders to apprehend Sub-Zero when we were sent to his temple for that stupid test my dad cooked up. Once I know Jin is fully in line with our team, then I will be softer," Cassie answered her, not making eye contact."

"But he already proved himself against Shinnok. He risked his life to save us, to save Earth. Surely that is enough to keep you from being such a hardass towards him?"

Cassie didn't reply. She stood up and grabbed the beer from the counter beside her and walked towards the hallway door. Jacqui half regretted speaking to her like that, but she did have a point.

"Fine, I'll go check on him if that will make you shut up about it."

"You like him don't you?"

Cassie jerked her head towards her making Jacqui half afraid she would break her neck. There was a slight tint of red on her cheeks and she could make out a small vein poking out from her neck in tension.

"The fuck? No I don't!"

"Yes you do, stop acting like a twelve year old girl again, Cass. You like him, but you know he doesn't hold any mutual feelings towards you. It makes you jealous doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Jacqui! I'm warning you. Drop it."

"No, Cass. You drop it. I don't care if he is the last man on earth to you, you can't treat him like shit because he makes you jealous"

Cassie's fist clenched as she grew frustrated. She bit her mouth closed to keep from yelling a flurry of swears towards Jacqui, but Jacqui wasn't done expressing her rant.

"Jin is a valuable member of our team. Who gives a shit who he likes and who he doesn't? He was picked to be a part of us, and that won't ever change. Instead of blaming him for making the team uncoordinated, maybe you should blame yourself for becoming emotionally compromised every time you look at him."

Cassie's fist impacted Jacqui at her jaw, knocking her back onto the couch. Cassie regained composure and stepped back with nothing to say but a look of shock.

"Jacqui… I didn't mean.."

Jacqui lunged at her, tackling her to the floor with her full weight behind it. She gave Cassie a return punch on her jaw that ignited the anger back into her. Cassie grabbed at Jacqui's throat, squeezing tightly so that Jacqui made a choking noise from her mouth and rolled her over hard to get the upper position and advantage. Jacqui was waiting for the move, knowing Cassie's strategy too well, and she pressed both of her knees to her chest so her feet caught Cassie's torss. She used her legs to throw Cassie back, smashing against the opposite wall. A picture of a painted landscape fell off the wall hanger, crashing onto the floor as the two of them fought. Jacqui brought her fist down onto Cassie's thigh, sending a spasm of pain along her leg. Cassie countered with a blow from her knee as she grabbed Jacqui's head and pushed it down into the strike. Jacqui fell back, dazed a bit and tasting blood where the knee strike had made her bite her tongue hard. Cassie leapt at her, sending a green aura'ed kick into her chest. Jacqui grabbed her ankle and threw her to the opposite wall; Cassie's back slamming into a bookshelf that shattered around her on impact. Cassie grabbed her beer bottle that had fallen to the floor and smashed it on to Jacqui's head.

"The hell is going on here?!"

Before Jacqui and Cassie could do another attack, Jin had appeared between them, holding them apart like two girls having a tantrum. He glanced back and forth between them as he awaited an answer for the disturbance during his meditation.

"Cassie is being a bit hot under her collar at the moment," Jacqui said angrily. She looked at Jin before glancing back to Cassie, anger present in her eyes. "She needed a good punch to see clearly."

Jin looked over at Cassie who wasn't looking at either of them. She had a bruise on her cheek and her shirt was torn at the navel. She stared at the floor, not saying a single word. After a good minute passed, she turned and stormed out of the lounging room to the hallway that lead to her cabin. Jin started to go after her but Jacqui held him back.

"Leave her. She just needs to cool off."

"Her dad is going to be pissed when he sees this mess."

"Yeah well, knowing him, he will just give her a slap on the wrist and let it go. All he ever seems to do."

Jin nodded and then looked at Jacqui for a long while. She met his gaze then turned away, stepping over the broken glass and wood splinters that littered the carpeted floor.

"You okay?"

Jacqui turned to him and gave a slight nod as her fingers brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. The rain seemed to grow louder from the silence in the room.

"Yeah, just the adrenaline calming down. I better go check on Takeda, make sure he isn't bone wet out in this weather. That stubborn ass thinks he won't get sick in this.."

A large trunk of wood flew from the window past Jacqui's head by a mere five inches, and crashed into the wall opposite them. Jin dove towards her, tackling her to the ground as a harpoon speared through the wall just seconds after. They both crashed down onto the carpet, Jacqui in Jins protective hold. Jin rolled off of Jacqui and cautiously stood back up, helping Jacqui back to her feet.

"Was that Takeda?" Jin asked.

"Unless he is strong enough to throw tree's through windows. No."

Jaqui ran to the broken window, peering out to find whoever had tried to attack them. Jin called out for Cassie as he drew his bow from his back. He didn't know what exactly he saw, but he saw a strange figure moving through the fog in the distant trees east of the lake.

"We need to get Takeda. He is still out there with whoever did this."

Jacqui nodded to him in agreement. She ran over to the door of the lodge and swung the door open to run outside to find her boyfriend. But once the door was open, she saw something that made her blood run cold through her veins. Her breath caught as she saw the headband Takeda had been wearing, torn in half and covered in wet mud laying in the dirt beyond the steps down from the doorway. She leapt down the steps and fell to her knees as she grabbed the headband. She saw a small drop of blood on the left half. Jin and Cassie came running up behind her, their skin and clothes already drenched from the downpour.

"Is that…?" Cassie began to ask.

"Takeda's. Yeah." Jacqui replied. A look of uncertainty was on her face as she looked back at her two companions.

"We need to go out and find him. Now!" Jin ordered as he looked to Cassie for her direction. "If he is hurt we can't just abandon him out here."

"I know Jin, but whoever is throwing trees and shooting harpoons may still be out there. Besides, Takeda can take care of himself against some crazy nobody with … with incredible hulk strength."

"It's getting dark. And the storm and fog isn't going anytime soon. We better hurry," Jacqui implied as she stood up.

The three of them nodded. Cassie ran back inside and grabbed a pair of her pistols she kept in her bag while Jin and Jacqui grabbed weapons of their own. After they were loaded and alert, the three of them ran out of the cabin and out into the woods to look for their companion.

Takeda woke with his head throbbing. The side of his chest felt like it was pressed against burning metal. He looked down and saw a large gash sickeningly dripping warm blood at his side. His body felt weakened from the blood loss and he tried to stand but couldn't find the balance in his legs. He tried to recall what had happened. He last remembered performing a specific move during his practice when he felt a cold hand grab him from behind and something sharp enter through his side before falling to the ground. He was both shocked at the attack, and at the fact that he never heard the attacker coming.

Takeda looked up and saw a pair of legs standing before him. The legs were that of a huge man, uncommonly strong by the look of him. His clothes were in tatters and he wore a mask, dirty with age and mud, strapped to a bumpy deformed baldhead. The sockets of the mask were nothing but blackness, yet he could feel a terrible gaze behind them. Then the stranger in front of him took a step forward, and that is when he got a look at his hands. Grossly large, his hands were calloused and thick. It was the right hand that caught Takeda's gaze more. His right hand was wrapped around a long yet rusted machete, and fresh blood dripped from the edge of the blade. The masked man took another step towards the injured Takeda.


End file.
